Purīzu Smile, Maigāru
by Rizuki Dhan
Summary: Start from an orange ball that changes their fate. /"aku akan membuatmu tersenyum, apapun caranya"/"akan kubalas dendam mereka"/"daisuki da!"/"aku berjanji"/"bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"/ BadSummary. READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate: T

Pairing: MinaKushi(main) / FugaMiko

Warning: Typos(maybe), OOC, dialog minimalis(?), banyak flashback(bisajadi), alur gjls

Summary:

Kushina dulunya sangat mencintai basket. Tapi kemudian dia meninggalkan dunia yang digemarinya itu karena suatu hal. Akankah dia bertemu orang yang bisa mengubahnya lagi? Bagaimana masa lalu Kushina? RnR!

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

Part 1

Gadis berambut merah itu melenggang dengan santai di koridor. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah kelas. XI B. Ia menarik napas sejenak. Tapi sebelum dia membuka pintu tersebut, seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Ahh kau Uzumaki-_**san**_ kan?" Gadis itu menoleh.

"Eh? Ah ya benar. Saya Uzumaki Kushina, saya pindahan dari Uzushio High School." Jawab Kushina datar pada pria paruh baya berambut perak didepannya ini.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi. Aku akan jadi wali kelasmu di kelas ini. Ayo masuk."

Kakashi membuka pintu kelas. Seketika itu ruangan yang tadinya riuh langsung berubah sunyi. Penghuni kelas tersebut langsung ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Melihat ada perempuan berambut merah mengekor dibelakang sensei-nya, mereka saling berbisik pelan.

"Ekhem! Mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Uzumaki-san, perkenalkan dirimu." Kakashi mempersilahkan Kushina.

"_**Ha'i sensei. Hajimemashite minna, Uzumaki Kushina desu. Dozo yoroshiku**__._" Katanya sambil membungkuk sekilas. Ekspresi dan suaranya masih datar.

Gadis rupawan itu bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Bertubuh proporsional, dengan kulit putih dan tinggi badan ideal yang menjadi impian semua wanita serta incaran semua pria jaman sekarang. Rambut merah panjangnya tergerai hingga ke pinggang. Mata ungu violet yang (dulunya) selalu bersinar, walau sekarang tampak redup. Sungguh sempurna.

Dia merupakan murid pindahan dari Uzushio International High School, sekolah menengah atas yang bisa dikatakan paling populer di kota Uzushiogakure.

"Hmm singkat sekali. Nah, ada pertanyaan?" Ujar Kakashi.

Banyak murid yang mengangkat tangannya, murid laki-laki khususnya.

"Pindahan dari mana?"

"Ukuran tubuh!"

"Sudah punya pacar?"

"Minta nomor hp nya dong!"

"Kamu cantik! Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan sejenisnya. Kushina tetap memasang wajah dingin sembari memutar bola mata violetnya.

"Hei! Sudah pernah kubilang pertanyaan seperti itu tidak boleh! Sudahlah. Uzumaki-_**san**_, kau boleh duduk di samping Yamamura Mikoto. Yamamura, angkat tanganmu!" Perintah Kakashi.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan langsung mengangkat tangannya. Kushina pun berjalan malas ke arahnya. Gadis itu memasang senyum manis saat Kushina sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku Yamamura Mikoto. Kau boleh memanggilku Mikoto saja, Kushina. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ya, Mikoto." Kata Kushina sambil berusaha tersenyum walau tipis.

"Uzumaki, Yamamura! Nanti saja ngobrolnya. Perhatikan papan tulis!" Teriak Kakashi-_**sensei**_.

Kushina dan Mikoto langsung mengalihkan wajah mereka ke depan.

"Nanti saat istirahat kita lanjutkan ya?" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut. Kushina hanya bisa mengangguk.

-skip-

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Kelas sudah sepi karena sudah banyak murid yang meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kantin. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Diantaranya adalah Kushina dan Mikoto.

Mikoto masih sibuk mencatat pelajaran yang tertulis di papan tulis. Kushina? Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang ditelungkupkan di atas meja sambil berusaha menutup matanya.

"Kushina, aku sudah selesai. Mau kutemani ke kantin?" Tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Tak usah, Mikoto. Aku dikelas saja." Jawab Kushina tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jangan begitu. Kau kan murid baru disini. Ayo, lebih baik kuantar kau keliling sekolah ini." Rayu Mikoto. Dia pun menyeret Kushina yang masih bertampang malas keluar kelas.

.

"Nah disini ruang musik. Sebelah sana kantin. Yang itu ruang klub komik. Lalu yang itu ... " Mikoto terus mengoceh tanpa mempedulikan orang disampingnya yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak peduli. Sampai...

"Yak, sekarang kita didepan gedung olahraga. Didalamnya ada kolam renang khusus murid, lapangan bulu tangkis, juga lapangan basket." Kata Mikoto dengan suara yang ceria. Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya.

'Lapangan... Basket?' Batin Kushina.

Dia terdiam.

_**Flashback on (5 tahun yang lalu).**_

_"__**Nii-san**__! Lempar bolanya!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung kepada pemuda didepannya yang beda 3 tahun diatasnya._

_"Tangkap Shina!" Sahut pemuda itu sambil melemparkan bola pada adiknya._

_Gadis yang dipanggil 'Shina' itu dengan sigap menangkapnya, lalu berlari ke arah ring. Pemain lain yang berusaha menghadangnya tak bisa merebut bola tersebut. Gadis itu lalu melompat dan melempar bola ke dalam ring. Dan.._

_Masuk!_

_Pritttt!_

_Peluit tanda berakhir permainan tersebut ditiup seorang anak. Gadis berambut merah tadi langsung melompat kegirangan karena timnya menang lagi._

_Ya. Nama gadis bersurai merah itu Kushina, atau Shina yang merupakan panggilan sayang dari keluarganya._

_"Permainan bagus Shina!" Kata anak dengan rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar. Sang kakak, Uzumaki Nagato._

_"Iya Kushina! Kalian memang duo Uzumaki terhebat!" Kata teman se-timnya._

_"Hehehe tidak juga. Kalian juga hebat kok. Aku kan cuma membuat 1 gol." Jawab Kushina merendah. Semburat merah tipis terukir di kedua pipinya._

_"Hahaha. Hei, sudah sore. Ayo pulang Shina! Besok kita main lagi ya!" Sambung Nagato. Dia pun menggandeng Kushina pulang._

_"Dahhh," teman-temannya melambaikan tangan, lalu juga bersiap pulang._

_**Flashback off.**_

Saat itu Kushina sangat mencintai basket. Sejak usia 6 tahun, kakaknya mengajarinya bermain basket. Di usia 9 tahun, kemampuan basketnya sudah melebihi anak seusianya, bahkan mengalahkan anak-anak yang seumuran dengan kakaknya.

Keluarganya memang keluarga pebasket. Ayahnya, Senju Hashirama, adalah mantan pemain basket nasional Jepang sebelum akhirnya pensiun saat menikahi ibunya, Uzumaki Mito, dan ikut meneruskan Uzumaki Group.

Kakaknya adalah kapten klub basket di sekolahnya. Dia dan tim nya sering mewakili sekolah dalam berbagai turnamen basket dan selalu pulang membawa tropi, piagam, serta uang. Banyak yang mengelu-elukan mereka berdua sebagai duo Uzumaki yang tak terkalahkan jika sudah berkolaborasi dalam satu permainan.

Tapi karena perbedaan usia mereka, Kushina tidak pernah 1 sekolah dengan kakaknya itu. Sehingga Kushina hanya bermain bersama kakaknya jika ada pertandingan persahabatan yang tidak menentukan batas umur.

Ya, saat itu Kushina masih Kushina yang bahagia dan ceria. Tidak muram seperti sekarang.

Kushina menghela napas. Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Mikoto, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas." Kata Kushina dengan lesu.

"Yasudah deh. Sebentar lagi juga masuk. Besok kuantar kesini lagi ya, ada pertandingan antar kelas oleh _**senpai-senpai**_ kita lho!" Sahut Mikoto berseri-seri.

Kushina mengangguk lemah. Sekarang yang diinginkannya hanyalah meninggalkan gedung olahraga ini secepatnya. Mereka pun segera menuju kelas.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Yak, my first fic! I need ur review and comment.

Flame? Log in first!

Love,

Scarlet Marchazarine


	2. Chapter 2

Re-publish!

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate: T

Pairing: MinaKushi(main) / FugaMiko

Warning: Typos(maybe), OOC, dialog minimalis(?), banyak flashback(bisajadi), alur gjls

Summary:

Kushina dulunya sangat mencintai basket. Tapi kemudian dia meninggalkan dunia yang digemarinya itu karena suatu hal. Akankah dia bertemu orang yang bisa mengubahnya lagi? Bagaimana masa lalu Kushina? RnR!

.

WARN - Chapter 2 ini 75% nya flashback lho-_- h3h3h3 happy reading~

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

Part 2

Esok harinya.

"Oi pirang!" Seorang pemuda menepuk bahu temannya yang dipanggil Pirang itu dengan keras.

"Ukh. Apa?" Jawab pemuda itu sambil meringis.

"Ada murid baru lho, dikelas XI B! Cewek!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kulihat kemarin, ternyata dia cantik sekali! Tapi kudengar dari teman-temannya, gadis itu pendiam dan dingin. Misterius. Masa kau tidak penasaran?" Goda pemuda bertubuh gempal bernama Chouza pada teman pirangnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik. Untukmu saja." Kata si pirang dengan cuek. Dia belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dalam genggamannya.

"Hei Minato, mau sampai kapan kau sendiri terus? Coba kau lihat dulu dia, siapa tau kau tertarik."

"Chouza," Minato menghela napas, "Aku sedang tidak ingin berpacaran. Bagiku, semua gadis itu sama. Hanya mengincar wajah dan kekayaan saja. Aku tidak mau menambah anggota fans ku lagi, mereka berisik sekali."

Namikaze Minato namanya. Sifatnya ramah, murah senyum. Berwajah tampan, dengan surai kuning dan mata _sapphire_-nya yang dapat menghipnotis setiap gadis yang menatapnya.

Kekayaan berlimpah, jelas. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik Namikaze Group yang suatu saat akan mewarisi bisnis ayahnya tersebut. Jenius, tidak diragukan lagi. Sering kali dia memenangkan berbagai olimpiade. Keberadaannya di kelas XII A juga membuktikan kemampuan otaknya. Dengan semua itu, dia kemudian menjadi The Most Wanted Boy di Konoha High School.

"Sombong sekali kau. Awas saja kalau kau sampai tertarik. Kau harus mentraktirku makan selama sebulan!" Tantang Chouza.

"Ya, silahkan."

"Omong-omong soal cewek itu, hari ini kau ada pertandingan kan? Siapa tau dia menonton dan tertarik dengan kemampuanmu mendribble bola! Hahahaha,"

"Hahh," Minato hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan sahabatnya itu.

.

**Minato's POV**

"Lihat lihat! Itu Minato-_senpai_! Kyaaaa tampannya!"

"Itu si _Kiroii Senkou_ kan? Dia ada pertandingan sebentar lagi, ayo nonton!"

"Aduhh dia tampan sekali! Coba aku jadi pacarnya kyaaaa,"

"Uchiha-_senpai_ juga keren sekaliiiii!"

Ya, saat ini aku sedang berjalan di koridor dengan sahabat es-ku ini, Uchiha Fugaku. Mengapa es? Karena dia dingin sekali. Tapi aku tau hatinya baik. Makanya aku mau bersahabat dengannya.

Saat kami lewat, para siswi itu selalu menjeritkan namaku atau Fugaku. Berisik sekali. Aku tau aku tampan, tapi ayolah. Lama kelamaan aku jadi tidak tahan mendengar jeritan mereka setiap hari. Apa bisa sehari saja sekolah ini penuh ketenangan?

Kulirik Fugaku disebelahku. Dia masih memasang wajah datar sambil sesekali menguap. Aku tau dia juga bosan. Akhirnya kami mempercepat langkah kami menuju gedung olahraga, menjauhi kerumunan siswi yang terus menerus menjerit.

.

"Oi Fugaku, Mikoto-mu itu datang?" Tanyaku pada Fugaku.

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Hn."

**End of Minato's POV**

.

Pertandingan antara kelas XII A dan XII B dimulai. Tribun gedung olahraga sudah penuh, jeritan dan sorakan terdengar dari mana-mana.

Untunglah Kushina dan Mikoto sudah mengambil tempat duduk yang strategis, sehingga mereka tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan ataupun terpaksa berdiri.

Kushina memasang ekspresi malas. Dia kesal karena dipaksa Mikoto agar ikut menonton. Sejak peristiwa 'itu', Kushina benci keramaian. Dia benci mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, terlebih yang ditontonnya sekarang adalah pertandingan basket.

Lain dari Kushina, Mikoto justru sangat bersemangat. Walaupun tidak ikut bersorak, senyum diwajahnya tak pernah hilang. Tau alasannya kan? Ya, karena kekasihnya, Fugaku, ikut dalam pertandingan itu.

"Tersenyumlah, Kushina-chan! Kau pasti akan menyukai ini!" Mikoto menyemangati Kushina.

"Aku tidak suka basket, Miko. Lebih baik aku tidur dikelas daripada duduk diruangan berisik ini." Jawab Kushina.

"Lihat saja dulu, mungkin kau tertarik," kata Mikoto masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Kushina hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan.

**Kushina's POV**

Huh, seharusnya kutolak saja dari kemarin! Aku benci ini, _ttebane_! Karena basket, aku kehilangan segalanya. Ya, segalanya.

'_Aniki_... _Kaa-san_... _Tou-san_... Bagaimana keadaan kalian?' Batinku lirih.

_**Flashback on (3 tahun lalu).**_

CIITTT

"Gyaaaa!"

BRAKKK

Rambut merah seorang pemuda menjadi semakin pekat karena cairan yang keluar dari kepalanya. Cairan berwarna merah itu kemudian luntur tersapu air hujan yang semakin deras. Mobil yang menabraknya langsung melesat kabur. Sungguh tak bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan sosok berambut merah tadi hanya terkapar tak bernyawa dilokasi kejadian.

"_Anikiiiii_!"

"Na..."

"Shina..."

"SHINA!"

Kushina membelalakkan matanya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Violetnya menangkap sosok berkulit putih dengan surai sama sepertinya, lantas dipeluknya sosok yang ternyata kakaknya tersebut sambil menangis.

"_Aniki_.. Huhu _Aniki_... Jangan pergi, _ttebane_. Huhu..."

"Aku tak kemana-mana, Shina. Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk? Ceritakan saja pada _Aniki_." Hibur Nagato lembut sembari mengusap surai merah adiknya tersebut.

"Aku mimpi.. _Aniki_ meninggal ditabrak mobil. _Aniki_ meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau, _ttebane_! Huaaaa..." Jeritnya.

"Sshh.. Itu hanya mimpi, sayang._ Aniki_ akan selalu disini." Jawab Nagato sambil tersenyum.

"Hiks, janji?" Kushina menatap Nagato dengan mata sembapnya.

"Iya janji. Nah, sekarang kau tidur lagi ya. Akan _Aniki_ temani." Kushina mengangguk, lalu kembali menutup matanya dan kembali tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

.

"Tidak! _Aniki_ tidak boleh pergi, _ttebane_!" Suara gadis belia itu melengking tinggi dan memenuhi seisi rumah.

"Shina, mengertilah, ini pertandingan penting bagi _Aniki_! 30 menit lagi pertandingan akan dimulai. Kamu sendiri kan yang mendukung _Aniki_ agar bisa jadi atlit basket nasional seperti _Tou-san_?" Nagato berusaha membujuk adiknya.

"Aku berubah pikiran! Kumohon _Aniki_, Aniki tau kan mimpiku semalam? Aku tak mau itu sungguh terjadi. Lagipula sekarang itu sedang hujan!" Kushina tetap bersikeras.

"Ayolah Shina. Bukankah _Aniki_ sudah janji akan selalu disampingmu? _Aniki_ pasti menepatinya. _Saigo no yoru wa tada no yumedatta, ne imouto_*. Dan lagi, pertandingan _Aniki_ akan dilaksanakan didalam gedung, bukan?"

"Tapi aku punya firasat buruk. Aku yakin itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Aku takut itu adalah pertanda." lirih Kushina sambil menundukan kepalanya. Setetes cairan bening jatuh kelantai.

Nagato menghela napas, "Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Shina-_chan_. Kamu hanya harus menunggu sambil berdoa agar aku pulang selamat dengan membawa piala kemenangan atas timku."

"Nah, kamu mau apa? Akan _Aniki_ belikan saat pulang nanti." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kushina menengadahkan wajahnya sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"Aku hanya ingin _Aniki_ pulang lagi ke sini dengan selamat."

.

KRINGG

"Ya, sebentar~" Kushina berlari kecil menuju telepon rumah.

"_Moshi-moshi_, kediaman Uzumaki disini?" Sapa Kushina berusaha ceria.

"Maaf, apa Senju Hashirama-_san_ dan Uzumaki Mito-_san_ ada?" Sahut suara diseberang telepon.

"Mereka sedang tidak dirumah. Saya anaknya, Uzumaki Kushina. Ada perlu apa dengan orangtua saya?" Tanya Kushina sopan.

"Ahh, baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, saya harap anda tetap tenang dan jangan panik." Jeda sejenak, "Kami dari Uzushio Central Hospital mengabarkan bahwa Uzumaki Nagato pada pukul 2 siang tadi mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari oleh mobil tak dikenal. Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras dan menyebabkan ... "

Kushina tak mendengarnya lagi. Dia tertegun mendengar penuturan pihak RS yang meneleponnya itu. Gagang telepon sudah terjun bebas dari tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Perlahan, airmatanya kembali meleleh. Firasatnya jadi kenyataan. Dengan cepat, Kushina menelepon orangtuanya yang sedang melakukan proyek di kota Sunagakure. Segera setelah itu, Kushina memasuki mobil yang dikendarai supirnya menuju Uzushio Central Hospital.

Saat sampai disana, Kushina lagi-lagi harus membuang airmatanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Nagato menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah 20 menit dilakukan sejumlah usaha oleh dokter yang menanganinya untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya. Nagato pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir pada keluarganya.

Kushina semakin lemas, lalu semuanya jadi gelap.

Saat terbangun, dia berada disebuah ruangan serba putih. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter dan suara tangisan ibunya yang histeris. Ia pun ikut mencuri dengar.

Berdasarkan informasi dari saksi ditempat kejadian, Nagato tertabrak mobil saat akan menyebrang jalan menuju gedung olahraga tempat pertandingan basketnya diselenggarakan. Layaknya pembunuhan terencana, sang pengemudi mobil kala itu terus melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ke arah Nagato. Setelah menabrak Nagato pun, mobil itu tetap tidak berhenti dan langsung kabur. Pelakunya belum ditemukan, karena setelah dilakukan penyelidikan oleh polisi, mobil yang menabraknya tersebut ditemukan dalam keadaan terbakar dan terendam ditepi sungai.

Persis seperti mimpi Kushina.

Kushina memejamkan matanya, dan (lagilagi) mengeluarkan bulir bening dari kedua kelopak matanya. Dia menangis dalam diam.

_**Flashback off**_.

.

Kushina tersenyum pahit. Kenangan menyakitkan baginya. Bahkan beberapa bulan sesudahnya, Kushina harus kembali menerima kenyataan yang membuat dia semakin terpuruk.

Hashirama dan Mito, kedua orangtuanya, tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Polisi menyimpulkan kejadian tersebut sebagai suatu tindak kriminal pembunuhan, berdasarkan keadaan mesin mobil serta pegas rem yang rusak dengan bekas seperti sehabis disabotase. Kabel-kabel mesin yang menggumpal, menyebabkan arus listrik pendek dan membuat mobil meledak kemudian terbakar. Mayat orangtuanya pun ikut terbakar habis. Dan lagi-lagi, pelakunya belum bisa ditemukan hingga sekarang. Tampaknya si pelaku sangat lihai dalam menyembunyikan kejahatannya.

Hampir 3 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Sampai sebulan yang lalu pun, Kushina juga ikut diincar. Dia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Mulai dari lampu rumahnya yang tiba-tiba melonggar sekrupnya entah bagaimana, terjebak di lift yang hampir putus, hingga hampir tertimpa papan nama toko saat dia sedang berjalan menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan.

Kushina tak tahan lagi, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha. Setelah mengalihkan kepemimpinan sementara kepada salah satu atasan di Uzumaki Corp yang sudah dipercaya keluarganya selama puluhan tahun, Kushina segera mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya. Sebagai ahli waris satu-satunya, tentu suatu saat Kushina akan mewarisi perusahaan peninggalan orangtuanya tersebut.

Walau tinggal seorang diri sekarang, dia harap, dengan kepindahannya ini ketenangannya bisa kembali. Kenangan pahit itu pun lama kelamaan mulai sirna seiring senyumnya yang semakin pudar dan sinar matanya yang semakin meredup.

.

Tbc

.

*Saigo no yoru wa tada no yumedatta, ne imouto: yang semalam itu hanya mimpi, adikku

.

.

Kebanyakan review chapter kemarin (kebanyakan? cuma 2 kali~ *pundung*) bilang kedikitan. Jadi disini diperpanjang deh, walopun wordnya cm nambah sekitar 600an HAHAHA. Dan seperti yg saya bilang diatas, sebagian besar adlh flashback masa lalunya Kushina.

Diusahakan chapter kedepan lebih pnjang ya ;_;

Review please, I really appreciate that:)

Love,

Scarlet Marchazarine


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate: T

Pairing: MinaKushi(main) / FugaMiko

Warning: Typos(maybe), OOC, dialog minimalis(?), alur gjls

Summary:

Kushina dulunya sangat mencintai basket. Tapi kemudian dia meninggalkan dunia yang digemarinya itu karena suatu hal. Akankah dia bertemu orang yang bisa mengubahnya lagi? Bagaimana masa lalu Kushina? RnR!

.

.

Halo! Lama nunggu ya? Atau malah gaada yg nunggu nih? Hahaha *mojok*

Sebagai gantinya, author kasih yg lebih panjang! Happy reading, minna!

.

.

Part 3

"Kushina, menurutmu, kelas mana yang akan menang?" Tanya Mikoto. Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka berdua. Menyadari lawan bicaranya yang tak juga merespon, Mikoto menyenggol bahu Kushina pelan.

"Kushina? Hei!" Kushina tersentak.

"Ah? Eh, apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Kau melamun? Yasudahlah. Aku bilang, kelas mana yang menurutmu bakal menang?" Ulangnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Mikoto. Aku murid baru disini, jadi tak tahu kemampuan mereka." Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya juga, ya. Hihihi, aku aku lupa." Mikoto menjulurkan lidah.

"Kalau kau mau tau, kelas XII A itu tangguh, lho! Apalagi kapten mereka yang dijuluki Kiiroi Senkou. Gerakannya sangat cepat hampir tak terlihat, lihai seperti profesional. Aku yakin mereka akan menang lagi!" Lanjutnya semangat. Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lagi? Jadi.. Mereka sudah sering menang, eh?"

"Ya! Mereka sering bertanding dengan sekolah lain, dan selalu menang. Karena prestasinya ini, yayasan sekolah kita memberikan dukungan penuh serta fasilitas memadai untuk klub basket." Jawab Mikoto. Kushina hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Yak! Selamat siang, teman-teman! Hari ini pertandingan persahabatan antara kelas XII A dan XII B akan segera dimulai! Bersiaplah, dan mulai pasang taruhan pada tim favorit kalian. Hahaha. Selamat menyaksikan dan untuk para pemain yang akan bertanding, ganbatte ne minna!" Suara bersemangat sang pembawa acara terdengar dari speaker disetiap sudut gedung olahraga. Kedua tim sudah muncul dari masing-masing sisi lapangan, siap memulai permainan.

Wasit memegang bola ditengah lapangan. Dihadapannya sudah ada kedua kapten dari masing-masing tim, bersiap untuk memperebutkan bola. Saat bola dilambungkan keatas, salah satu kapten tim berambut hitam dan ikal langsung meloncat keatas dan merebut benda bulat berwarna oranye itu. Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Tim XII B berhasil membawa bola selama beberapa detik, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang mampu mendekati ring dari tim XII A, dikarenakan pertahanannya yang sangat kuat. Saat salah satu anggota tim XII B akan mengoper bola pada teman se-timnya, tiba-tiba sosok kuning melesat cepat kearahnya dan mengambil bola dalam genggamannya. Namikaze Minato, sang kapten tim XII A yang dijuluki Kiiroi Senkou itu.

Seisi gedung kembali riuh menyaksikan Minato mendribble bola dengan sangat cepat sambil berlari kearah ring tim XII B. Minato memasukkan bola dengan sedikit lompatan dan..

BRAKK

"Yak! 2 poin untuk kelas XII A, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou berhasil memberikan poin pertama untuk timnya di menit ke 5!" Pembawa acara berseru. Seluruh pendukung tim XII A (yang mayoritas perempuan) menjerit senang, membuat Kushina harus kembali menutup telinganya yang mulai berdengung.

"Kyaaaa! Minato-senpai!"

"Sugoi ne, Minato-senpai! Kyaaa!"

'Berisik sekali-ttebane!' Jerit Kushina dalam hati. Rasanya ingin sekali dia angkat kaki dari tempat dia duduk sekarang, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu karena tidak enak dengan Mikoto yang tampak sangat bahagia menonton pertandingan ini.

'Yah, tahan sebentar sajalah. Biar kutemani dulu Mikoto.' Ringis Kushina dalam hati.

Pertadingan dilanjutkan. Kali ini tim XII B membawa bola. Salah satu pemain bernomor punggung 5 itu mulai mendribble bola. Inoichi (dari kelas XII A) menghalangi pemain berambut merah itu. Pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Yoze itu berbalik sambil memasang posisi seperti hendak mengoper bola. Tapi dia tak kunjung mengopernya. Ternyata posisi itu hanya kecohan. Saat Inoichi lengah, Yoze langsung berlari melewatinya. Baru beberapa langkah, Yoze kembali dihadang oleh Shibi dan Fugaku.

Yoze mendecih kecil.

"Yoze, pass!" Motoyama mengangkat tangan, isyarat meminta bola. Yoze kemudian mengoper bola tersebut. Saat bola hampir sampai ditangan Motoyama, tiba-tiba bola itu menghilang. Bukan menghilang karena semacam sihir, tapi bola itu kembali direbut oleh Minato.

'Eh? Hiyaku-teki ni!' Kushina tersentak kaget. Dia bahkan tidak melihat Minato berlari mendekati Motoyama. 'Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan bola itu-ttebane?' Batin Kushina.

"Mikoto, itu si Kiiroi Senkou?" Tanya Kushina pada Mikoto. Mikoto menoleh, kemudian mengangguk semangat.

"Ya! Itu Minato-senpai yang jadi andalan kelas XII A! Walaupun semua pemain di tim inti itu sangat berbakat, Minato-senpai yang paling menonjol diantara mereka. Selain karena dia kaptennya, Minato-senpai itu selalu menyumbangkan setidaknya 5 buah gol disetiap pertandingan. Keren tidak?" Mikoto berseri-seri. Kushina mengangguk paham. Tapi kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ano Miko, kau suka pada Minato-senpai? Daritadi kau menceritakannya dengan ekspresi bahagia." Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Hah? E-eh, tidak. Aku hanya bangga saja mendukungnya karena aku termasuk teman dekatnya. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar, kok. Dan pacarku itu adalah sahabatnya." Mikoto tergagap. Dia memang sangat bersemangat menonton pertandingan ini bukan hanya karena Minato, tapi juga karena kekasihnya. Ya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Oh ya? Siapa pacarmu itu-ttebane?". Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Yang... Ng.. Nah, yang itu." Mikoto menunjuk salah satu pemain berambut model buntut ayam yang sedang berlari. Rona merah samar mulai mewarnai kedua pipinya.

Kushina mengernyit sebentar, kemudian tiba-tiba dia tergelak. Tawa pertama yang diperlihatkan Kushina selama dia bersekolah di Konoha High School. Mikoto berhasil meluluhkan Kushina dengan tingkah malu-malunya itu. Kushina masih tertawa, sedangkan Mikoto hanya memasang eskpresi bingung serta tatapan 'Dia kerasukan apa?'. Kushina menarik napas sambil menyeka airmata yang tidak sengaja keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu dia menoleh pada Mikoto sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ohh.. Jadi pacarmu si Uchiha pantat ayam itu? Yaampun Mikoto, aku tak tahu seleramu ternyata yang seperti itu-ttebane!" Kushina kembali tertawa. Kini giliran Mikoto yang mengernyit bingung.

"Lho? Kau kenal dengannya, Kushina? Dimana? Kukira kau baru berkeliling sekolah kemarin bersamaku dan kita tidak bertemu dengannya." Tanya Mikoto. Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja-ttebane. Fugaku itu teman bermainku waktu kecil! Dulu, saat aku masih di Uzushio, kami sering bermain bersama. Obito-nii dan Nii-san ku juga sering bermain bersama kami. Bahkan, dia yang menyarankanku untuk bersekolah disini-ttebane!" Kata Kushina semangat.

"Eh? Obito-nii? Rasanya dulu Fugaku pernah cerita tentangnya. Dia sepupu Fugaku. Katanya Obito-nii menghilang bersama Ji-san nya Fugaku, Uchiha Madara. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka sekarang." Mikoto terdiam sebentar. "Tapi aku kaget lho, ternyata kau temannya waktu kecil." Mikoto tersenyum tipis.

"Yayaya! Dia anak yang menyebalkan-ttebane, selalu irit kata. Setiap kali orang berbicara padanya hanya kata 'hn' yang keluar dari mulutnya itu sebagai jawaban, membuat orang sering hampir kehilangan kesabaran dan nyaris menampar wajah tanpa ekspesinya itu dengan high heels. Dia juga sangat sombong. Aku heran bagaimana caranya kau bisa dekat dengannya, apalagi sampai berpacaran-ttebane!" Kushina mendengus. Mikoto hanya tertawa. Tawanya sangat anggun, tidak seperti tawa Kushina yang menggelegar.

'Kushina ternyata bisa ekspresif juga ya." Batin Mikoto geli. Dia senang karena perlahan-lahan Kushina mulai menampakkan sifat aslinya walaupun hanya didepannya. Dia pun kembali menolehkan kepalalanya ke arah lapangan tempat pertandingan berlangsung, melanjutkan tontonan yang sempat ditinggalkannya sejenak.

.

Kedudukan diantara kelas XII A dan XII B seri 39 sama. 39 poin milik kelas XII A berasal dari Minato sebanyak 5 gol, Fugaku, Shikaku, dan Inoichi 4 gol, serta Shibi dengan 3 gol.

Kedua tim sudah sangat kelelahan, kentara sekali dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka serta tarikan napas yang tak beraturan. Waktu permainan tinggal 8 menit lagi. Tampaknya kedua tim bertanding dengan sangat sengit. Dan tampaknya juga 8 menit terakhir inilah penentuan siapakah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Bola dipegang oleh Fugaku. Dia mendribble bola ke daerah lawan dengan gesit. Saat melihat lawan mencoba menghadang didepannya, Fugaku langsung mengoper bola pada Shibi yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Shibi menangkap bola itu dengan sigap, lalu mulai berlari lagi. Saat Shibi mencoba mengoper ke Minato, salah satu pemain dari tim XII B langsung menyambar bola tersebut. Minato berdecak kesal. Sisa waktu permainan tinggal 4 menit lagi.

"Formasi A!" Teriak Minato tiba-tiba. Shikaku, Inoichi, Shibi, dan Fugaku langsung bersiap diposisi masing-masing. Inoichi berlari mengejar pemain lawan yang memegang bola, lalu mencoba merebutnya dari arah kanan. Minato mengambil posisi tak jauh dari ring tim lawan. Shikaku berada di sisi kiri lawan, bersama Inoichi untuk merebut bola. Pemain lawan yang memegang bola itu merasa terdesak dengan posisinya. Dia pun langsung melempar bola kearah teman setimnya yang meminta bola dari arah belakangnya.

Bola itu akan mendarat ditangan pemuda dari kelas XII B tersebut dengan mulus jika saja Shibi tidak menyelanya.

"Nice cut!" Inoichi menyeringai lebar. Setelah mendapatkan bola, Shibi berlari ke daerah lawan, menuju Fugaku dan Minato yang sedari tadi tetap berada diposisinya.

"Kau takkan kemana-mana, tuan pencinta kecoak. Berikan bola itu!" Sinis salah satu pemain dari tim XII B pada Shibi yang berada dihadapannya. Shibi hanya tersenyum miring.

"Aku tak hanya mencintai kecoak, kau tahu. Jika kau mau bola ini, coba saja ambil. Fugaku!" Teriak Shibi. Dia melempar bola itu dari samping pada Fugaku. Fugaku menerimanya, lalu kembali berlari.

Fugaku mulai mendekati ring lawan. Dia bersiap memasukkan bola saat Yoze kembali mencoba merebut bola. Yoze hampir menyentuh bola itu ditangannya, tapi tiba-tiba Fugaku melempar bola kebelakang tubuhnya tanpa melihat, seperti sudah direncanakan. Dia melempar kearah Minato yang berada ditengah lapangan. Minato bersiap menerima bola. Sisa waktu tinggal 15 detik lagi.

Minato menangkap bola itu, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menghentakkan kakinya dari lantai sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Para penonton yang melihatnya kaget dengan tindakan Minato yang melempar bola dari jarak yang lumayan jauh itu, walaupun mereka sendiri tahu kemampuan Minato, tapi tetap saja rasanya itu mustahil. Mereka hanya menyaksikan benda bulat itu melayang menuju ring dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Tapi...

BRUK

Semua yang melihat pemandangan itu semakin menganga lebar seakan tidak percaya. Bola itu melewati ring dengan mulus tanpa halangan!

PRIIIITTT

Peluit tanda berakhirnya permainan ditiupkan oleh wasit. Permainan dimenangkan oleh tim XII A. Seisi gedung bersorak keras atas kemenangan mereka. Para pendukung Minato menjerit histeris, malah ada yang sampai menangis bahagia.

"YA! PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KELAS XII A DENGAN 42 POIN! TEPUK TANGAN YANG MERIAH UNTUK PARA PEMENANG SERTA KELAS XII B YANG TELAH BERJUANG KERAS HINGGA MENIT-MENIT TERAKHIR!" Pembawa acara yang tadi berteriak kencang. Kerumunan penonton pun semakin riuh sambil memberikan standing applause untuk mereka.

Mikoto ikut berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan, sedangkan Kushina tetap duduk. Tapi Kushina akui, permainan tadi cukup menyita perhatiannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kushina sudah sangat lama tidak menyentuh bola basket. Sudah hampir 3 tahun, sejak kematian kakak serta orangtuanya. Tentu saja Kushina merindukan permainan itu.

'Ahh lagi-lagi! Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian itu-ttebane!' Batin Kushina. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Mikoto, lebih baik kita keluar saja-ttebane! Disini berisik. Kau kan bisa menghampiri pacarmu itu nanti. Sekalian aku juga mau bertemu dengannya-ttebane!" Kushina berbicara agak keras supaya Mikoto dapat mendengarnya. Mikoto mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kushina keluar dari gedung olahraga.

Sementara itu..

"Permainan yang hebat. Tidak salah kalian selalu diutus sekolah untuk mengikuti pertandingan basket dimanapun." Pein, kapten kelas XII B menjabat tangan Minato. Minato tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, tim-mu juga hebat. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi, ya." Jawab Minato. Pein mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka pun bubar.

"Aku duluan, Minato. Aku mau mencari Mikoto." Pamit Fugaku datar. Minato mengangguk, kemudian Fugaku meninggalkannya.

'Pacaran saja dia. Hahh, sekarang bagaimana aku menghadapi siswi-siswi itu? Mereka pasti akan jauh lebih berisik setelah ini.' Keluh Minato dalam hati. Setelah menyeka keringat dan meneguk sebotol air, Minato segera keluar dari sana.

.

"Itu dia Minato-senpai!"

"Ahh ada Minato-senpai! Kyaaa senpaii!"

"Teman-teman, kejar!"

Ketakutan Minato terbukti. Para gadis itu mendadak berubah menjadi 'ganas' saat melihatnya. Minato hanya tersenyum kaku dengan wajah pucat, kemudian langsung ambil langkah seribu. Terlihatlah adegan kejar-kejaran yang sangat tidak elitnya dikoridor antara Minato dan para 'monster betina ganas' tersebut.

"Uwaahh! Toloooongggg!" Minato berteriak entah pada siapa sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya. Seharusnya tidak jadi masalah menghindari para siswi yang mengejarnya, karena dia adalah salah satu siswa pencatat rekor lari terbaik disekolah itu, yaitu lari 50 meter dalam 7 detik. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Minato yang sekarang sangat kelelahan karena habis melakukan pertandingan basket. Alhasil, sekarang dia hanya bisa bersembunyi di gudang yang ada dibawah salah satu tangga.

"Sial, kemana dia? Minato-senpai larinya cepat sekali!" Minato mendengar suara salah satu siswi itu yang kebingungan mencarinya.

"Cari lagi! Mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi! Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan lap handuk olahraga spesial Minato-senpai kyaaa!"

"Tidak! Handuk itu akan jadi milikku!" Minato hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan mereka barusan.

'Jadi ini yang mereka inginkan? Kami-sama, tolong aku...' Batin Minato sambil menatap handuk yang dia gunakan untuk menyeka keringatnya tadi itu dengan tatapan mengenaskan. Dia tidak percaya ternyata dia punya fans yang amat fanatik, sampai-sampai mau memiliki benda yang dia nilai amat menjijikkan itu.

"Ayo, coba cari kesana!" Lalu suara langkah itupun menjauh. Akhirnya Minato dapat sedikit bernapas lega. Dia pun perlahan-lahan keluar dari persembunyiannya, lalu mulai berjalan menuju toilet untuk mengganti baju olahraganya yang sudah bermandikan peluh tersebut menjadi seragam sekolah.

.

"Mikoto, aku ke toilet dulu ya. Kau duluan saja kekelas." Ujar Kushina. Mikoto mengangguk, lalu berjalan lebih dulu menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan Kushina pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Minato sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Saat dia keluar dari toilet, dia mendengar suara-suara para siswi yang mengejarnya tadi. Segera saja dia membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba 'BRUK'. Bunyi sesuatu terjatuh.

"Ittaii-ttebane~" Keluh sosok yang terjatuh itu. Ternyata Minato tidak sengaja menabraknya saat berbalik tadi. Karena tubuh Minato lebih tegap dan kokoh, dia tidak terjatuh. Sebagai gantinya, seorang gadis berambut merah terduduk dilantai.

"Hei, kau tidak apa? Gomen, aku buru-buru tadi." Tanya Minato dengan nada khawatir sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis itu tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Minato. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya pun bertemu dengan mata pemuda didepannya itu. Sapphire dan amethyst.

DEG! Jantung Minato seakan berhenti saat menatap mata berwarna ungu jernih milik gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Kushina. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri sempurna.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Maaf yang tadi ya." Kata Minato dengan gugup. Dia dapat merasakan wajahnya yang sempat memanas tadi saat mereka bertatapan.

"Ohh, tidak apa. Aku kan tidak ter-" Ucapan Kushina terputus.

"Hei, kau dengar sesuatu? Sepertinya ada suara Minato-senpai dari sini! Ayo!" Minato menoleh dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dia kemudian menoleh lagi pada Kushina.

"Hei, tolong sembunyikan aku. Cepatlah! Tak usah banyak tanya!" Potong Minato cepat saat melihat Kushina akan membuka mulutnya. Masih dengan rasa bingung, akhirnya Kushina menarik Minato masuk kedalam toilet perempuan. Minato menurut saja saat ditarik kesana. Yang penting aku selamat, batinnya.

"Haishh, dia hilang lagi! Kemana sih!" Jerit salah satu siswi yang mengejar Minato dengan frustasi. Lalu suara langkah itu semakin menjauh. Kushina mengintip keadaan diluar perlahan, kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Minato untuk keluar.

"Sudah aman, senpai." Kata Kushina datar.

"Ah ya, benar. Arigatou." Minato berterima kasih sambil mengeluarkan senyuman 'maut'-nya itu. Jika siswi-siswi tadi yang melihatnya, pastinya mereka akan pingsan dengan darah segar mengucur dari lubang hidung mereka. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak berlaku untuk Kushina. Dia hanya menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Hn. Douita." Ujar Kushina dingin sambil berlalu begitu saja. Keinginannya untuk ke toilet tiba-tiba menghilang setelah kejadian tadi. Minato hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Bisa-bisanya ada gadis yang tidak terpukau dengan senyuman super 'maut'-nya itu. Kecuali Mikoto, tentu saja. Karena Mikoto akan lebih terpesona jika Fugaku yang tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Tapi bila dibayangkan, adegan Fugaku yang tersenyum seperti itu justru akan terlihat menyeramkan karena bukannya tersenyum lebar dan ramah, senyuman Fugaku akan lebih terlihat seperti seringaian kejam. Sangat OOC *author di sharingan* *back to the story*

"Hei, tunggu! Siapa namamu? Dari kelas berapa?" Panggil Minato. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya maupun berbalik, Kushina hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, senpai." Ujarnya sambil meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkan Minato seorang diri didepan toilet.

.

Tbc

.

.

Yeayyy romance-nya udh mulaiii. nanti chapter2 selanjutnya bakal tambah ditonjolin pairing MinaKushi dengan selingan FugaMiko *burn fireworks*

Udah cukup panjang kan? Atau ada yang masih belum puas? Author bikin chapter ini 5 hari lebih lho, kadang sampe begadang krn gak dapet2 ide buat ngelanjutinnya dengan word yg bnyk ;_;

Oiya, sekadar pemberitahuan. Sehabis chapter ini, author gk akan update chapter baru dulu ya. Mungkin selama seminggu-2 minggu kedepan, karena itu chapter ini spesial krn nambah 1000an wordnya dari last chapter gyahahahah, krn author mau ada study tour dr sekolah. dan gk mungki update chap baru hehe

Jadi, mohon kesabarannya ya :D insyaallah nanti author bawa story baru deh, tergantung inspirasi yg ada diotak huahahahah *evillaugh*

At least..

Review please! Don't be a silent reader.

Love,

Scarlet Marchazarine


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: MinaKushi**

**Warning: Typos(maybe), OOC, dialog minimalis(?), alur ngebutz, tema cerita udh mainstream, etc.**

**.**

**Haii! Maaf ngaret bgt updatenya, author tersesat selama lebih dari 2 minggu di jalan yang bernama kehidupan /halah/ dan gk nulis2 selama hampir 2 minggu jg karena mengalami sedikit blocking imagination, so author bingung mau ngelanjutinnya kek mana-_-v**

**Yasudah, cus langsung aja!**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Part 4**

**-Minato's POV-**

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa dengan cueknya meninggalkanku begitu saja? Oh, aku sudah seperti orang bodoh disini, menatap punggungnya yang sudah tak terlihat diujung koridor dengan tatapan kosong. Apa dia murid baru? Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama hampir 3 tahun bersekolah disini. Huh.. Sikapnya dingin sekali.

Dia sangat cantik, aku akui itu. Rambutnya yang merah panjang terlihat sangat lembut, membuatku ingin mengusapnya. Sifatnya juga terlihat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang mengejarku selama ini. Sikapnya yang tidak peduli itu, malah membuatku semakin penasaran.

Saat melihat matanya tadi... dadaku mendadak berdesir hangat. Rasanya aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Terlebih dengan mata violetnya yang indah itu. Ugh.. seolah dia telah memerangkapku dalam genjutsu seperti anime yang sering ditonton oleh Fugaku bertahun yang lalu. Eh tunggu dulu, apa aku tadi melihat sinar kesedihan dan rasa kesepian di matanya tadi? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

**-Normal POV-**

'Aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu, Nona. Tunggulah,' batin Minato. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman misterius. Dia pun berbalik, dan melenggang menuju kelasnya tanpa memudarkan senyuman dibibirnya sedikitpun.

.

"Kau dari mana, Minato? Pelajaran akan dimulai 5 menit lagi." Minato menoleh dan mendapati Fugaku terduduk disampingnya sembari melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Bersembunyi dari segerombolan singa," jawab Minato malas. Fugaku yang langsung mengerti tanpa dijelaskan pun hanya terdiam sambil melihat kearah depan.

**SREK!** Pintu digeser dengan lumayan kasar, membuat seisi kelas melihat kearah pintu dan langsung terdiam. Mereka berlarian ketempat duduk masing-masing saat Orochimaru-_sensei_, guru biologi nyentrik yang merupakan maniak ular akut, masuk kekelas dengan tampang sangar seperti biasa dan _death glare_ yang otomatis membuat seluruh penghuni kelas membisu dengan keringat dingin didahi mereka.

Pelajaran—yang bagaikan neraka—pun dimulai, diiringi oleh tatapan malas dan beberapa siswa yang menguap. Disusul oleh kapur dan penghapus yang melayang ke masing-masing dari kepala itu.

.

"Kushina-_chan_!" Seru Mikoto girang pada jam istirahat. Dia berjalan menuju meja Kushina yang berada dipojok dekat jendela.

"Hn?" Jawab Kushina singkat tanpa menolehkan kepalanya yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Ayo kita keluar! Kau bilang mau menemui Fugaku, kan? Aku sudah menceritakanmu padanya tadi!"

"Kapan?" Tanya Kushina. _Cepat sekali komunikasi mereka_, batinnya heran.

"Saat kau ke toilet tadi, dia mencariku dan bertanya apa aku menonton pertandingannya. Dan saat itu aku bercerita padanya sedikit," ujar Mikoto.

"Ohh," jawab Kushina—lagi-lagi—singkat.

"Ohh? Hanya itu? Ayolah, Kushina-_chan_. Kutraktir kau ramen, deh!" Rayu Mikoto lagi. Mendengar kata ramen, Kushina langsung menoleh. Walaupun ekspresinya masih datar, tapi hatinya sudah berteriak kegirangan karena kebetulan perutnya memang sudah lapar.

"Hn, ayo."

.

"Nah, kau mau ramen apa?"

"Ramen asin."

"Baiklah, aku pesan dulu, ya~" Mikoto pun berlalu ke tempat pemesanan.

Kantin sekolah mereka memang lumayan luas, berbagai jajanan dijual disana. Ada ramen, takoyaki, dango, sushi, nasi kepal, burger, berbagai macam jus, dan lain-lain. Tempatnya juga bersih dan sejuk, membuat para murid betah berlama-lama disini sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk di meja yang berada dikawasan _outdoor_, tengah memakan pesanan mereka. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti, hanya obrolan ringan dan sesekali tawa pelan dari keduanya.

Tep. 2 orang siswa terlihat memasuki kantin. Kantin yang tadinya hanya berisikan suara-suara obrolan penghuninya, mendadak sunyi ketika kedua sosok itu masih melangkahkan kakinya ke meja untuk memesan makanan.

"Kyaaaa! Minato-_senpai_! Uchiha-_senpai_!" Seorang siswi tiba-tiba berteriak histeris, kemudian disusul oleh sekumpulan gadis yang langsung mengerubungi mereka berdua. Kantin pun jadi sedikit—sedikit? Sangat, lebih tepatnya—ricuh.

Kushina menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam kantin dan menyadari sejumput helaian kuning—yang hanya terlihat sedikit karena pemiliknya terhalang kerumunan—tengah sibuk menenangkan segerombolan gadis didepannya, didampingi oleh pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah datar disampingnya.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Kushina pada Mikoto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada kedua pemuda itu. Mikoto melirik sedikit, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Fugaku-_kun_ dan Minato-_nii_ adalah idola disekolah ini. Mereka selalu dikerumuni para gadis kemanapun mereka pergi," jawab Mikoto sambil mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Cemburu, eh?"

"Te-tentu tidak! Aku mengerti kok, kalau Fuga-_kun_ banyak penggemarnya." Mikoto terdiam.

"Tapi selama aku berpacaran dengannya, aku harus mati-matian menahan keinginanku untuk menjambak siswi-siswi genit yang berusaha cari perhatiannya." Mikoto menyeringai sedikit, membuat Kushina takjub—walau tak ditampakkan dalam wajah datarnya—melihat ekspresi langkanya itu. "Mereka bahkan menguntit kami saat kencan! Bukankah itu gila?" Lanjutnya frustasi.

Kushina hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Mikoto.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo Miko, aku sudah selesai," ujar Kushina sambil berdiri. Mikoto hanya melihatnya bingung.

"Lho? Bukannya kau ingin bertemu Fugaku?"

"Nanti saja. Aku malas menerobos kerumunan itu hanya untuk bertemu si Pantat Ayam. Ayo, kita kekelas saja." Padahal dalam hati, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu dulu dengan sosok kuning disebelah Fugaku itu. Mikoto mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Kushina yang sudah berjalan menjauhi kantin terlebih dahulu.

Yang mereka tidak tahu, pemuda kuning yang berada ditengah kerumunan tadi sempat melirik keluar kantin, dan menyadari bahwa gadis berambut merah yang tadi menabraknya sempat berada disana. Dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan menjauh dari kantin dengan seorang gadis yang amat dikenalnya.

Yamamura Mikoto. Kekasih dari sahabatnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Minato menyeringai tipis, senang karena akhirnya ada titik terang baginya untuk menemukan gadis yang sempat menarik hatinya hanya dengan memandang mata violetnya yang berisi luka dan kesedihan.

Ah, lebih baik dia bertanya pada Fugaku. Nanti, tentu saja, setelah mereka menyingkir dari para 'monster betina' dihadapan mereka ini.

.

.

**-Kushina's POV-**

_"Kami akan kembali 2 minggu lagi. Jaga dirimu, Shina. Kami menyayangimu." __**Kaa-san**__ mencium pipiku penuh sayang. Sedangkan __**Tou-san**__ hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memelukku erat, kemudian melepaskannya dan menuju mobil._

_"Daahhh __**Kaa-san**__.. __**Tou-san**__..." Aku melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lemah pada __**Tou-san**__ dan __**Kaa-san**__ yang sudah berada didalam mobil dan siap melakukan perjalanan ke kota Kiri malam itu. Aku pun masuk kerumah dan menutup pintu saat mobil mereka sudah menjauhi kompleks rumah mewah kami._

_._

_**DOK! DOK!**_

_"__**Ojou-sama**__? Kushina __**ojou-sama**__?!" Seseorang menggedor pintu kamarku dengan keras pada tengah malam._

_"Chiyo __**baa-san**__? Ada apa?"_

_"Mito-__**sama**__ dan Hashirama-__**sama**__.. Mereka... Ke-kecelakaan, __**ojou-sama**__!" _

_Apa?_

_._

_"Maaf, kedua orangtua anda tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Jenazah keduanya terbakar habis ketika polisi dan petugas pemadam datang ke lokasi. Kami berhasil mengidentifikasi berkas-berkas perusahaan yang tersisa didalam mobil dan menemukan nama Uzumaki dikertas itu. Segera saja kami menghubungi perusahaan anda."_

_Tubuhku melemas. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah Chiyo __**baa-san**__ berteriak memanggilku dan beberapa orang segera menghampiriku sebelum kegelapan menghantamku._

.

"Hosh.. Hosh..." Aku terbangun. Peluh membanjiri dahi dan leherku. Ah, lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Sudah 1 tahun ini mimpi itu selalu menghantuiku. Kejadian 3 tahun lalu terus-menerus berputar dimemoriku, dan hampir membuatku depresi karenanya. Mimpi buruk saat aku kehilangan anggota keluargaku satu-persatu.

Kulirik jam pada meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurku. Pukul 2 pagi. Ya, saat mimpi itu kembali, aku selalu terbangun pada waktu yang sama. Pukul 2 pagi adalah waktu yang sama ketika aku mendapat kabar bahwa _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mengalami kecelakaan. Kabar yang membuatku terpukul.

Aku tak tahu apa artinya ini. Rasanya Tuhan tidak mengijinkanku untuk lepas dari belenggu mimpi buruk ini. Seakan aku ditakdirkan untuk terus-menerus mengingat kejadian itu.

Aku terduduk. Airmata perlahan mengalir turun dari kedua mataku. Aku tak tahan lagi, keinginanku untuk kembali hidup normal rasanya sudah tak ada. Selama 2 bulan setelah kematian orangtuaku pun aku selalu berdoa agar Tuhan mencabut nyawaku, agar aku bisa bertemu mereka lagi.

Tapi saat ingat tentang surat wasiat yang _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tinggalkan—yang ternyata mereka tulis 2 bulan setelah _Aniki_ wafat, untuk berjaga-jaga—, aku berusaha bangkit kembali.

Wasiat yang berisi penyerahan seluruh harta warisan termasuk perusahaan Uzumaki ke tanganku, juga surat dari _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ yang memintaku untuk tidak terus terpuruk jika mereka pergi, akhirnya berhasil membuatku bertahan hingga kini.

Tapi tetap saja, aku hanya gadis yatim piatu yang lemah. Aku masih terlalu ringkih untuk hidup sendiri didunia ini. Aku yang kini hanya mempunyai Chiyo _baa-san_ yang sudah kuanggap nenekku sendiri, tetap merasa kesepian. Terlebih saat Aniki pergi.

Huh, aku payah sekali. Hahaha.

.

Sudah pukul 6.30. Aku sudah siap dan sedang duduk dimeja makan untuk sarapan sekarang. Mataku agak bengkak, karena semalaman kuhabiskan untuk menangis. Setiap bangun dari mimpi itu, aku tak pernah bisa tidur lagi. Dan jadinya, pagi ini pun wajahku kusut sekali.

Kumakan sarapanku dengan perlahan. Setangkup sandwich isi tuna bungkus selada dan tomat serta segelas susu coklat hangat kunikmati dalam diam, walau sebenarnya aku sangat tidak berselera untuk makan.

Humm.. Meja ini terlalu luas untukku sendiri. Biasanya ada aku dan _Aniki_ yang sering ribut saat makan, _Tou-san_ yang sibuk dengan koran paginya, dan _Kaa-san_ yang kerepotan mendiamkan kami. Hah... Lagi-lagi aku merindukan mereka.

Aku yang menempati rumah luas ini sendiri pun merasa kalau rumah ini seperti tak berpenghuni. Memang, rumah ini juga milik keluarga kami yang kadang kami tempati jika sedang berlibur ke Konoha. Jadi, bangunannya memang lumayan luas. Tapi aku sekarang sendirian, dan aku benci itu.

Beberapa pelayan yang memang dipekerjakan disini sejak dulu, dan juga Chiyo _baa-san _yang ikut denganku, sekarang sedang berada didapur atau di berbagai bagian rumah. Mengerjakan tugas mereka tentu saja. Hanya Chiyo _baa-san_ yang sering mengajakku berbicara, lain hanya berbicara padaku saat bertanya apa kebutuhanku atau sekedar sapaan saja. Itu yang semakin membuatku merasa hidup sendiri.

Mengenai bagaimana aku memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku, aku memperolehnya dari penghasilan perusahaan tentu saja, sehingga hidupku tidak pernah kekurangan. Dan Chiyo _baa-san_ lah yang mengatur pengeluaran dirumah ini.

Saat ini memang bukan aku yang menjalankan Uzumaki _Corp. _, tapi aku tetap mendapat bagianku karena kini aku adalah pewaris tunggal atas seluruh aset keluarga Uzumaki. Jadi, sebagian penghasilan perusahaan—yang bisa dibilang gajiku, walaupun aku belum bekerja—yang bernilai beberapa juta yen otomatis masuk ke rekening pribadiku setiap bulannya. Tapi aku jarang menggunakannya untuk kepentinganku karena aku tidak pernah _hang-out_ bersama teman atau berbelanja dan bersenang-senang setelah kematian anggota keluargaku.

Aku biasanya memakainya jika akan membeli beberapa buah buku dan memilih untuk mengurung diri dirumah, sehingga tabunganku saat ini pasti sudah sangat bertumpuk.

Saruto Hiruzen, orang kepercayaan keluargaku sejak dululah yang sekarang ini mengelola perusahaan. Setidaknya sampai aku sudah mampu memegang Uzumaki _Corp, _, atau suamiku suatu saat nanti yang menjalankannya.

Suami? Hahaha, aku tidak yakin akan mendapatkannya, jika sifatku tidak bersahabat dan aura suram ini masih melekat dalam diriku.

Jam dinding diruang makan menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Masih ada waktu sekitar 20 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk disekolah berbunyi. Aku beranjak dari kursi, menyambar tas sekolah disebelahku, dan menuju halaman rumah dimana mobil serta supir menunggu untuk mengantarkanku kesekolah.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Kushina berjalan dikoridor tanpa semangat. Ekspresi datar dan aura suram masih tergambar di paras cantiknya. Dia memasuki kelasnya tanpa berkata apa-apa dan langsung menduduki kursinya. Kushina menyilangkan kedua tangannya keatas meja dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada tangannya, mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

Segerombol siswi dikelas itu terbagi-bagi dalam beberapa kelompok, sibuk bergosip ria walau hari masih pagi. Kushina tak tertarik sama sekali. Dia lebih memilih menenangkan diri sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Ini sudah hari ke-4 sejak Kushina bersekolah di KHS, tapi temannya hanya Mikoto. Tidak ada masalah sebenarnya bagi Kushina, karena dia memang terbiasa menyendiri sejak peristiwa 3 tahun lalu. Jadi, rasanya tak ada pengaruhnya bagi Kushina jika yang lain bahkan Mikoto tidak mau berteman dengannya.

Ya, dia sudah terbiasa untuk dilupakan.

.

"Fuga-_kun_, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" Teriak seorang gadis sambil menarik gadis lainnya dibelakangnya.

Semua orang yang tersisa dikelas itu termasuk Fugaku—Minato saat ini sedang di ruang kesiswaan, karena dia adalah Ketua Murid (kalau di Indonesia, mungkin sama dengan OSIS) disekolah itu—, langsung menoleh melihat 2 orang siswi yang menerobos masuk ke kelas XII A tersebut saat jam istirahat.

Semuanya langsung mengenali Mikoto yang merupakan kekasih dari Fugaku, tapi tidak dengan gadis cantik berambut merah yang mengekori dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Miko. Kau yang menyeretku kesini," ujar gadis yang ternyata Kushina itu dengan nada datar.

"Ah, Mikoto." Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya. "_Hisashiburi_, Kushina," lanjutnya sambil melirik kearah Kushina. Mengundang tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. _Darimana Fugaku kenal murid baru itu?_ Begitulah kira-kira yang mereka pikirkan.

"Hn. Apa kabar, Fugaku-_nii_?" Tanya Kushina masih dengan nada datar. Tapi bibirnya sedikit ditarik menjadi senyuman tipis, terlalu tipis sehingga tidak terlalu kentara di wajah datarnya itu.

_Fugaku-__**nii**__? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?!_ Jerit setiap orang dikelas itu dalam hati. Fugaku adalah idola di sekolah itu, tentu saja mereka 'agak' panik jika ada gadis yang akrab dengan Fugaku selain Mikoto, terutama para siswi.

"Hn, baik."

Lalu hening. Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ saat melihat dua manusia yang sama-sama irit kata dan ekspresi itu. Untunglah ada Mikoto yang segera mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, masa begitu saja? Kalian kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, tak mau berbincang dulu?" Ucapnya riang. Kedua orang dihadapannya ini saling pandang, kemudian kembali menatap Mikoto.

"Tidak," jawab mereka kompak, membuat bulir keringat dikepala semua orang didalam kelas itu semakin membesar.

"Kami sudah saling tahu masing-masing, apa lagi yang harus diperbincangkan?" Ucap Kushina yang lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Fugaku mengangguk setuju.

"Lagipula, aku ingin mengobrol dengan Kushina yang dulu, bukan dengan si patung es ini," sindir Fugaku sambil menyeringai tipis, membuat Kushina melotot garang kearahnya. Tapi Fugaku pura-pura tidak peduli.

Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dulu? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mikoto bingung. Dia menatap Fugaku dan Kushina bergantian. Yang ditatap hanya diam dan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Mikoto menghela napas karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu kami ke kantin saja." Mikoto pun menarik Kushina keluar kelas sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Fugaku melirik sedikit dari balik bukunya. "Jangan lupa hari Minggu, Miko." Ucapan Fugaku membuat Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya.

Tanpa menoleh, Mikoto menjawab dengan wajah memerah, "Te-tentu tidak! Ha-harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu!" Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kelas sambil menggerutu.

.

"Kencan?" Tanya Kushina datar saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari kelas Fugaku. Tersirat maksud menggoda dalam suaranya. Mikoto berhenti mendadak, dan kembali ber-_blushing_ ria.

Hening. Tapi tanpa dijawab pun, Kushina sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Dia pun kembali melenggang meninggalkan Mikoto sambil menyeringai tipis.

.

Sepasang mata safir mengamati mereka dari kejauhan, menunggu kedua gadis itu menjauh kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**Yahh belom ada romance disini ya:( mungkin 1-2 chapter kedepan deh;p**

**Untuk yg review chap kemarin, arigatou gozaimasu... Ini author jawab deh:**

Yuuki Chen **hehe makasih.. Haha cuma bisa nge**_**dribble**_** sama **_**shooting**_** jarak deket aja kok, **_**lay-up**_** dan tehnik semacamnya malah gkbs xD**

Vermhty** ah! Makasih! Aku gk tau penempatan kapital setelah tanda baca kutip gitusih. Lalu soal mode bold dan italic untuk kalimat bahasa jepang, di chapter 3 gk ada samasekali soalnya itu apdet lewat hp jadi susah ngeditnya;( Tapi disini sudah kuperbaiki;D Hehe yg ini agak pendek sih, tp kupotong bagian serunya kok (mungkin)**

**Mmmm itu aja sih yg rajin review ha ha ha *mojok***

**.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih!**

**Don't forget to review;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: MinaKushi**

**Warning: Typos(maybe), OOC berattt, alur ngebutz, tema cerita udh mainstream, etc.**

**.**

**Yasudah, cus langsung aja!**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Part 5**

Minato yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati dari balik pintu kelas, segera masuk setelah Kushina dan Mikoto sudah tak terlihat di ujung koridor.

Sebenarnya, Minato sudah akan masuk ke ruangan itu saat dia melihat gadis yang ditabraknya kemarin sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya, Fugaku, dan kekasih sahabatnya, Mikoto. Maka dari itu dia hanya diam dan mengamati.

Otak jeniusnya langsung bekerja dengan cepat saat mendengar Fugaku berkata '_Hisashiburi_' pada Kushina tadi, juga Kushina yang memanggil Fugaku dengan sebutan '_Nii-san_'. Itu artinya mereka saling kenal kan? Bahkan, mungkin mereka sudah cukup akrab.

Dan itulah tujuan Minato mendatangi meja Fugaku sekarang ini.

"Fugaku," panggil Minato.

"Hn?" Fugaku menjawab tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku sedikitpun.

"Kau kenal siswi berambut merah tadi?" Ujar Minato _to the point_. Fugaku mengangkat wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Kau mengenalnya?" Kata Minato tak sabaran.

"Ya, dia teman lama," jawab Fugaku kemudian setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia? Dimana kau mengenalnya? Sejak kapan? Siapa namanya? Dia dari kelas berapa? Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" Pertanyaan beruntun mengalir dengan sukses dari mulut Minato begitu saja, membuat Fugaku semakin merapatkan tautan kedua alisnya. Minato bahkan sepertinya tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Ya. Murid baru. Di Uzushio. Sejak usia 8 tahun. Uzumaki Kushina. Kelas XI B. Diseret Mikoto untuk menyapaku." Fugaku menjawab dengan beruntun pula serta nada datar, membuat Minato melongo.

_18 kata. Ada kemajuan_, batin Minato setelah menghitung jumlah kata yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya tadi.

(Author: 18 kata udah kemajuan? Emang biasanya berapa?!

Minato: hmm... Biasanya hanya 2-3 kata paling banyak. Bener gak, Fugaku?

Fugaku: hn.

Minato: tuhkan~

Author: *mangap selebar-lebarnya*

_Ok, back to the story_!)

"Memang ada apa?" Teguran Fugaku membuat Minato tersentak dari lamunannya tentang jumlah kata dalam ucapan Fugaku tadi.

"A-ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di koridor." Minato terdiam memikirkan jawaban selanjutnya. "Kelas XI B? Sekelas dengan Mikoto? Hmm.. Pantas saja aku merasa tidak pernah melihatnya. Ternyata dia memang murid baru." Minato manggut-manggut.

Padahal dalam hati, dia ingin sekali memberondong Fugaku dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang gadis yang dianggapnya menarik tadi. Tapi dasar Minato si _Tsundere_ /plak/, jadi dia tidak akan bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang langsung membuat isi hatinya ketahuan dengan mudah seperti itu dihadapan sahabatnya yang juga jenius ini.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Fugaku langsung dengan nada datar.

Minato hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Fugaku barusan. Dalam hati, ingin sekali dia menjawab 'ya' dalam sekejab. Tapi sayang, apa yang diucapkan hati dan mulutnya sangat berlawanan.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Bantah Minato keras.

"Insting," jawab Fugaku pendek.

"Ck, memang kau hewan?" Ujar Minato agak kesal.

"Hn," gumam Fugaku. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Entah apa arti dari 'hn'-nya itu. Apakah ya atau tidak, tak ada yang tahu pasti.

Minato nyaris saja melayangkan buku yang sedang dibaca Fugaku tepat ke wajah sahabatnya itu, tapi segera diurungkan niatnya karena pertanyaan lain yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Hei, Fugaku," panggil Minato kemudian.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat Uzumaki Kushina tadi seperti itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Seperti itu? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Fugaku tak mengerti.

"Yah... Kau tahu, pandangannya serasa kosong. Raut wajahnya selalu tampak murung dan seperti diliputi kesedihan. Ekspresinya pun selalu dingin dan datar sepertimu (Fugaku melotot sekilas, Minato nyengir), kecuali didepan Mikoto. Aku pernah melihatnya tertawa pelan saat berbincang dengan kekasihmu itu, walaupun setelahnya ekspresinya kembali datar seperti tak ada apa-apa," jelas Minato panjang lebar.

Fugaku hanya diam mendengarkan, lalu menundukkan wajahnya seakan berfikir tentang sesuatu. Minato heran, apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya?

"Kau menyukainya," ujar Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"A-pa? Hei! Bukan itu yang kutanyakan!" Minato membelalakkan matanya mendengar kesimpulan yang diambil Fugaku secara sepihak tersebut. Di kedua pipinya muncul sedikit semburat merah. Sangat sedikit dan sekilas. Minato ternyata bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik walau tidak sebaik Fugaku~

Para siswi yang menguntit Minato sempat menahan napas melihat Minato yang gelagapan disertai semburat merah yang mewarnai kedua pipinya.

_Kawaii_, batin mereka menjerit. Sebagian bahkan ada yang hampir menggigit lengan temannya sendiri karena penasaran tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Fugaku dan Minato sehingga bisa membuat Minato bereaksi seperti itu.

_Dia menyukainya_, batin Fugaku menyeringai.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan sangat memperhatikannya sampai tau arti dari raut wajahnya dengan baik." Fugaku menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku hanya penasaran, bodoh! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Sembur Minato. Dahinya menampakkan kedutan kecil berbentuk perempatan siku-siku.

"..."

"..."

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa hal dari masa lalu yang dapat mengubah seseorang di kemudian hari. Seperti halnya Kushina," jawab Fugaku akhirnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kushina. Dulu dia gadis yang ceria. Bahkan harus kuakui jika keceriaannya melebihi Mikoto. Auranya hangat bagai mentari. Dia tomboi dan tak bisa diam." Fugaku menarik napas, "Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Sejak saat itu, dia jadi seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Oke, Minato benar-benar penasaran tentang gadis itu.

"..."

"Fugaku?"

"..."

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Ujar Minato kesal.

"..."

"..."

Satu lagi perempatan siku-siku yang muncul didahi pemuda tampan berambut pirang ini.

"..."

"..."

Minato mengetuk-ngetuk meja tak sabaran, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda tanpa ekspresi didepannya ini.

"..."

"..."

Oke, kesabaran Minato pun ada batasnya, saudara-saudara. Baru saja dia ingin melepaskan sepatu olahraga yang saat ini dikenakannya dan segera menggeplak wajah Fugaku dengan itu, tapi—

"... Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menceritakannya. Ini privasi Kushina." Fugaku pun kembali mengacuhkan Minato dan kembali menekuni buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

—akhirnya Fugaku buka suara dan memberikan sembilan kata yang terangkai dalam dua kalimat sebagai jawaban yang sangat singkat, sangat padat, dan sangat tidak jelas pada Minato.

Minato menghela napas pasrah. Sahabatnya ini tak akan pernah buka mulut jika sesuatu yang disimpannya itu bersifat sangat pribadi menurutnya. Bahkan jika Mikoto mengancam tidak akan berbicara dengannya selama sebulan, tetap tak akan membuat satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya, Minato pun memilih diam dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela sambil bertopang dagu, membiarkan pikirannya menjelajah bebas diantara dedaunan di pohon yang terlihat jelas pada pemandangan diluar jendela kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

Pada jam pulang, KHS sudah mulai sepi karena para murid sudah banyak yang pulang kerumah. Tapi tidak bagi Minato.

Pemuda pirang itu masih terlihat berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding didekat gerbang sekolah. Mata _sapphire_-nya sedari tadi terus melirik jam _sporty_ berwarna hitam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Entah apa yang ditunggunya.

Minato kembali melihat jam tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lalu menghela napas.

_Kemana dia?_ Batinnya.

10 menit berlalu. Akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu Minato pun muncul dari kejauhan. Minato mulai mengembangkan senyumnya.

Sosok itu, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang yang indah dan terlihat lembut. Wajahnya manis, walaupun tak terlihat ekspresi apapun dalam tatapannya yang kosong.

_What?_ Jadi, seorang Namikaze Minato yang selama ini selalu mengacuhkan fans-fansnya, kini rela menunggu sangat lama demi seorang gadis?!

Ketika Kushina—gadis itu—mendekat, Minato menyapanya.

"Hei." Kushina menolehkan kepalanya.

"..."

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Minato.

"..."

"Ngg... Ano.. Mungkin aku sok akrab denganmu, tapi anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menabrakmu beberapa hari lalu," ucap Minato malu-malu sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya . Kushina masih tak bereaksi.

"Hei..?" Tegur Minato lagi.

"...Tidak perlu, _senpai_. Akan ada yang menjemputku sebentar lagi," jawab Kushina datar. Kemudian dia langsung berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Minato.

Minato mematung dibuatnya. Biasanya, para gadis tak akan ada yang sanggup menolak permintaannya yang disertai senyuman khas yang dapat membuat siapapun _melting_ melihatnya. Tapi sekarang? Gadis berambut merah yang notabene adalah adik kelas barunya itu malah mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Sungguh, ini diluar dugaan Minato.

Minato tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Dengan cepat, dia mengejar Kushina.

"Hei, _chotto matte_!" Kushina masih terus berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"_Chotto matte kudasai!_" Teriak Minato lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kushina mengentikan langkahnya, membuat Minato yang mengejarnya ikut menghentikan larinya secara mendadak. Ia berbalik, dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan kau-akan-kuhajar-jika-mengganggu-lagi. Tapi Minato tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku, ijinkan aku untuk menemanimu menunggu!" Desak Minato.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kushina tanpa basa-basi seraya menatap Minato tajam. Sungguh, kalau tatapan itu berupa pisau asli, mungkin sekarang sekujur tubuh Minato sudah penuh dengan berbagai luka sayatan serta tusukan yang mengerikan *author sadis*.

Yang ditatap hanya berdiri dengan kikuk.

"Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, sebagai permintaan maaf. Tak ada maksud lain, sungguh," jawab Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu? Lagipula, kau sudah meminta maaf waktu itu, _senpai_," jawab Kushina dingin.

"A-aku tahu, tapi—"

TIN TIIN!

Ucapan Minato terpotong oleh suara klakson mobil SUV putih yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepan mereka.

"Lihat? Jemputanku sudah datang. Jadi, sejak awal kau tak perlu menungguku. _Jaa matta ne, senpai_." Kushina membungkukkan badannya sekilas, lalu memasuki mobil. Kendaraan yang dinaiki Kushina tadi pun segera melaju meninggalkan Minato yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"_Kuso.._" Umpatnya kecil. Hahh~ gagal lagi usaha Minato untuk mendekati Kushina~

_Aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu, Uzumaki Kushina_, batin Minato. Ia menyeringai 'malaikat' sesaat, kemudian memilih angkat kaki dari sana menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya dan segera meninggalkan kawasan KHS.

Sepasang mata terus mengamati apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Minato dan Kushina dengan tatapan penuh amarah dari balik sebuah pohon. Pemilik mata tersebut pun segera pergi dari sana setelah melihat motor yang dikendarai oleh Minato menjauhi gedung sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku melihat si anak baru itu mendekati Minato-_kun_. Apa kita langsung bertindak?"

"Hm.. Kita lihat saja dulu. Kalau semakin keterlaluan, akan kubawa The5 untuk menanganinya." Seseorang yang ditelpon oleh pemilik mata yang melihat adegan Minato dan Kushina tadi menyeringai seram.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Terserah padamu, _kaichou_. Apapun yang terbaik untuk Minato-kun," tawa seseorang tadi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya, wakil _kaichou. Oyasumi_."

Mereka pun mengakhiri perbincangan ditelepon tadi dengan senyum _evil_ dimasing-masing wajah mereka.

Yah, setidaknya mereka belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka merealisasikan rencana mereka untuk 'menangani' Kushina nanti, kan?

.

.

.

**-skip-**

Sudah seminggu ini Minato terus-menerus mendekati Kushina, yang tentu saja tidak digubris satupun oleh gadis bermata violet itu. Mulai dari mengajak Kushina makan siang bersama, tawaran mengantarnya pulang, hingga tawaran kencan diakhir minggu pun ditolak semuanya oleh Kushina mentah-mentah.

_Tebakanku benar, Minato menyukai si muka es itu_, batin Fugaku puas akan kesimpulannya sendiri waktu itu saat pertama kali melihat Minato mendekati Kushina—tanpa berpikir bahwa julukan Muka Es juga disematkan padanya *author dihajar Fugaku*.

Kejadian yang berlangsung hampir setiap hari ini tentu saja menggemparkan seisi KHS. Bagaimana mungkin Pangeran Sekolah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis pun, kini malah gencar mendekati seorang gadis berekspresi datar dan selalu menatap Minato dengan dingin dan tajam setiap kali Minato mendekatinya.

Bahkan Chouza pun mulai menagih janjinya saat bertaruh dengan Minato dulu, yaitu Minato harus mentraktir Chouza makan selama sebulan jika Minato sampai tertarik pada murid baru itu—yang dalam hal ini adalah Kushina *baca chapter 1*. Dan tentu saja Minato terus menghindar dengan dalih harus mendapatkan Kushina terlebih dulu sebelum mentraktir Chouza. Yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan sungutan oleh Chouza.

Dan gosip ini semakin menjadi panas karena _fans-fans_ Minato yang kesal karena ada gadis yang bisa menarik hati pujaan mereka tersebut. Seperti kedua gadis yang bersahabat ini, Shion dan Tayuya.

Ingat dua orang yang saling berteleponan membicarakan Kushina seminggu yang lalu? Ya, orang yang melihat adegan Minato dan Kushina sore itu adalah Tayuya. Dan Tayuya langsung memberitahu Shion tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

Shion (kelas XII A—sekelas dengan Minato) adalah ketua Minato FC di KHS, sedangkan Tayuya (kelas XII C) adalah wakil Shion. Keduanya telah bersahabat baik sejak SMP. Shion adalah sepupu dari sahabat Tayuya sejak kecil, Kabuto, sehingga membuat mereka cepat akrab. Dan yang harus diingat, kedua gadis ini punya visi dan misi yang sama—menyingkirkan semua gadis yang mendekati Minato. Termasuk Kushina, walaupun Kushina sendiri tidak pernah peduli dengan sikap Minato selama ini padanya.

Kesabaran Shion sudah habis. Hari ini juga, dia bertekad memberi pelajaran pada Kushina. Dia dan Tayuya memutuskan untuk mengajak Kushina 'berbicara' siang ini juga dikelas XI B—kelas Kushina.

SREK!

Pintu kelas XI B digeser dengan kasar oleh Shion pada jam istirahat siang. Dibelakangnya ada Tayuya yang mengekor. Serta Kabuto dan Kidoumaru yang berjaga didepan pintu kelas.

Mendadak suasana kelas menjadi hening. Semua siswa melihat kearah Shion dan Tayuya dengan wajah pucat. Mereka sudah tahu siapa Shion dan Tayuya serta apa tujuan mereka datang kesini, dan hari yang sudah diperkirakan oleh mereka ini pun datang juga.

Shion dan Tayuya berjalan cepat ke arah Kushina yang tengah membaca buku dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kedatangan mereka berdua yang membuat kelasnya menjadi sunyi dalam sekejap.

Shion menggebrak meja Kushina dengan keras. Kushina tak bergeming, membuat Tayuya dan Shion semakin kesal.

"Hei!" Bentak Tayuya. Direbutnya buku yang sedang dibaca Kushina dengan kasar, membuat si pemilik mendongak dan menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Apa? APA KATAMU? Kenapa kau mengacuhkan kami?!" Bentak Shion.

"Kalau kedatangan kalian tidak penting, sebaiknya pergi saja," ucap Kushina tak peduli. Tangannya ingin mengambil lagi buku yang tadi direbut oleh Tayuya. Tapi sebelum tangan Kushina dapat meraih buku tersebut, Tayuya sudah menghempaskan buku itu jauh-jauh dengan keras.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya Shion sambil menatap Kushina tajam.

"Tidak," jawab Kushina datar. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Tak ada yang memberitahunya kan?

"Jauhi Minato-_kun_," sambung Tayuya sengit.

"Sejak kapan aku mendekatinya?" Tanya Kushina—masih—dengan tatapan dan suara datar.

"Huh, kau bodoh atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Bahkan seisi sekolah pun tahu kau sedang dekat dengannya, jadi jangan mengelak! Sekali lagi kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhinya!" Tatapan Shion pada Kushina semakin menajam.

"Dia yang mendekatiku. Jadi ini bukan salahku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau?" Balas Tayuya. Kedutan kecil muncul didahinya yang berkerut.

"Memangnya Minato-_kun_ mau mendekati murid baru yang jelek dan bodoh sepertimu? Jangan sombong dulu! Minato-_kun_ itu milikku!" Seru Shion tepat didepan wajah Kushina yang masih menatap mereka dingin.

"Itu bukan urusanku dia milik siapa. Sekarang, pergilah. Kalian mengganggu waktu belajarku dan waktu istirahat teman-teman sekelasku," usir Kushina.

Wajah Shion dan Tayuya memerah karena marah. Segera saja Shion melayangkan tangannya pada Kushina untuk menamparnya, tapi dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kushina. Kushina berdiri, lalu memelintir tangan Shion kebelakang tubuhnya dan menguncinya. Shion menjerit kesakitan. Tayuya berusaha menghentikan Kushina, namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Kushina.

"Pergi, atau akan kupatahkan lenganmu sekarang juga," bisik Kushina ditelinga Shion yang membuat Shion merinding ketakutan, lalu ia menghempaskan tubuh Shion dengan keras.

Semua yang melihatnya langsung melotot kearah Kushina, tak percaya Kushina akan seberani itu pada Shion.

Melihat hal itu, Kabuto dan Kidoumaru yang sedari tadi melihat dari pintu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berdua mendekati Kushina, Shion, dan Tayuya.

Pada saat yang sama pula, Minato dan Fugaku sedang melewati kelas XI B. Melihat Kushina yang sedang diganggu oleh Shion dkk., Minato segera bertindak. Baru ia ingin masuk, tapi tangan Fugaku menghalanginya.

"Jangan," ucap Fugaku pendek. Minato mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa? Kau lihat posisi Uzumaki itu sekarang? Kau tidak kasihan padanya dan tidak ingin membantunya?" Tanya Minato kesal. Ia ingin melangkah lagi, tapi tangan Fugaku lagi-lagi menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terus maju.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa nanti yang pada akhirnya harus dikasihani," ujar Fugaku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato tak mengerti.

"Tunggu saja."

Akhirnya Minato menyerah dan menolehkan wajahnya dari Fugaku untuk menatap lagi kedalam kelas tersebut. Mencoba mencari tempe(?) kenapa Fugaku berbicara seperti itu tadi.

Didalam kelas, terlihat Kabuto dan Kidoumaru yang sedang membentak Kushina.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Kabuto marah. Hei, sepupunya sekarang sedang terduduk kesakitan dilantai. Dia pantas marah, kan?

"Membela diri," jawab Kushina singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kau! Anak baru! Berani sekali kau pada kami! Kau tahu siapa kami?!" Bentak Kidoumaru.

"Aku tidak peduli. Siapapun kalian bukanlah urusanku. Aku tadi sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak cari masalah denganku. Jadi ini bukan salahku," jawab Kushina datar. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan ketakutan.

Kabuto mendidih. Tangannya sudah melayang di udara ingin meninju Kushina, tapi Kushina bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Ia memelintir tangan Kabuto seperti yang dilakukannya pada Shion dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras pula.

"_Omae..._" Kidoumaru mengeram marah dan melayangkan tinjuan cepat pula ke wajah Kushina. Kushina menangkap tangan Kidoumaru dengan gesit, memutar tubuhnya sendiri, dan membanting Kidoumaru dengan keras dalam sekali gerakan.

Semua yang melihatnya melongo takjub tanpa ada yang berusaha untuk menghentikan perkelahian ketiga orang itu. Bahkan Shion dan Tayuya yang sedang membantu Shion berdiri pun hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Fugaku yang melihat Kushina melakukan hal itu, menyeringai puas. Seakan telah tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Minato? Jangan ditanya lagi. Matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya tadi. Seorang siswi yang terlihat biasa saja dan bertubuh mungil, bisa menjatuhkan dua orang siswa berbadan lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya dengan sangat mudah?

Ruangan kelas XI B menjadi semakin sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi dari mesin AC yang terpasang didinding. Para murid terkena virus 3S, yaitu _Sweatdrop, Shock,_ dan_ Speachless_ secara bersamaan.

Kushina tersenyum sinis sambil menepuk kedua tangannya seperti membersihkan debu dari telapak tangan. Ia kemudian mencari buku yang dilemparkan Tayuya tadi dan memungutnya, lalu kembali duduk dikursinya dan kembali membaca dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apapun barusan.

Sadar akan keheningan yang masih menyelimuti seisi kelas, Kushina langsung melemparkan _deathglare_ tajam pada semua orang.

"Apa?" Ucapnya ketus, otomatis membuat orang-orang yang masih terkena virus 3S tadi langsung berlagak tidak tahu dan kembali menjalani aktifitas masing-masing seperti sebelumnya.

Shion dkk. sudah kabur sejak tadi sambil menggerutu kesal dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu serta amarah. Juga komat-kamit tak jelas dari mulut mereka yang berisikan sumpah untuk membalas Kushina suatu hari nanti.

.

"Yahh, kurasa akhirnya aku tahu kenapa kau menahanku dan hanya menyuruhku untuk menonton tadi," ujar Minato saat mereka sudah kembali berjalan menjauhi kelas XI B.

"Huh, kau lihat sendiri kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan darinya. Mereka bukan lawan yang sepadan bagi Kushina," balas Fugaku datar.

"Sehebat itukah dia?" Tanya Minato penasaran. Dia semakin ingin mengorek kebenaran tentang Kushina.

"Ya, tentu saja. Bahkan terakhir kali aku latihan bertarung dengannya, berakhir dengan kekalahanku yang membawa pulang luka memar dikedua pipi juga tulang punggung serta tangan yang agak retak," jelas Fugaku, agak tidak rela mengakuinya.

"Dia mengalahkanmu yang pemegang ban hitam judo?" Tanya Minato tak percaya. Perlu diketahui, Fugaku dan Minato juga mempelajari judo diluar sekolah setiap hari Jumat dan Minggu jika tak ada latihan basket, dan saat ini mereka sudah mencapai tingkat ban hitam. Sedangkan disekolah, mereka lebih memilih klub basket.

"Hn."

"Fffff-buwahahaha! Bagaimana bisa kau dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis? Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali Fugaku," tawa Minato meledak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dengan geli. Fugaku yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menepis tangan Minato dengan kesal.

"Hei, kau tahu? Dia menguasai berbagai macam ilmu bela diri yang lebih tinggi dari kita," ucap Fugaku serius.

"Oh ya? Apa saja?" Tanya Minato masih dengan nada bercanda. Dia masih tak percaya rupanya. Dia tahu kemampuan sahabatnya ini, tak mungkin kan kalau dia bisa dikalahkan seorang gadis seperti Kushina?

"_Judo_... _karate_... _kendo_... _taekwondo_..._ muai thai_..._ jeet kune do..._" Fugaku menyebutkan satu-persatu ilmu beladiri yang diingatnya sudah dikuasai oleh Kushina.

Minato menghentikan tawanya dan melongo.

"_Aikido_... _sambo_... _jujutsu_... _hapkido_... dan beladiri warisan rahasia klannya," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hingga tingkatan terakhir. Tingkatan tertinggi. Dia sudah sampai taraf itu sejak usia 14 tahun. Tenaganya pun tak main-main. Bukankah wajar jika aku kalah?" Lanjut Fugaku agak kesal. Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Fugaku dengan keringat dipelipisnya.

"A-apa? Tingkatan tertinggi?" Ulangnya tak percaya, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tadi baik-baik saja. Fugaku hanya mendengus.

"Aku sudah berbicara terlalu banyak. Ayo, bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Fugaku pun meninggalkan Minato yang masih terdiam tak percaya ditengah jalan.

_Siapa sebenarnya dia?_ Batin Minato menjerit frustasi. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri tak mengerti. Akhirnya dia pun menyusul langkah Fugaku yang sudah jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

"Kushina-_chan_!" Sapa Mikoto riang saat memasuki kelas. Ya, dari tadi dia ada di kantin sehingga tak menyaksikan 'insiden kecil' diantara Kushina dan Shion dkk. Awalnya Mikoto sudah mengajak Kushina, tapi ditolak secara halus oleh Kushina yang lebih memilih berdiam diri untuk membaca buku dikelas.

"Aku bawakan _yakisoba_ untukmu! Kau belum makan siang, kan?" Ujar Mikoto sambil memberikan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu coklat. Kushina menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou_," ucapnya tulus. Mikoto memang hebat, dia bisa membuat Kushina luluh dan sedikit terbuka padanya hanya dalam beberapa hari saja.

"_Douita_," jawab Mikoto ramah. Senyumannya bertambah lebar melihat Kushina yang juga membalas senyumannya walaupun sekilas.

Kushina pun mulai memakan roti pemberian Mikoto dengan tenang. Mikoto hanya memperhatikan Kushina makan. Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dibenaknya.

"_Ne_, Kushina-_chan_."

"Hn?"

"Kudengar kau ada masalah dengan Shion-_senpai_ saat aku tak ada tadi ya?" Tanya Mikoto hati-hati.

"Hn," jawab Kushina singkat sambil terus mengunyah rotinya. Mikoto yang sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban seperti itu melanjutkan.

"Kau apakan dia?" Tanya Mikoto lagi. Istilahnya, dia me-kepo-in Kushina.

"Hanya memberinya pelajaran agar tak menggangguku lagi," jawabnya santai.

"Yang aku dengar dari beberapa siswa dikoridor tadi, kau menghajar Shion-_senpai_, Kabuto-_senpai_, dan Kidoumaru-_senpai_ ya?" Tanya Mikoto memastikan.

"Hn."

"Wuah! Kau nekad sekali, Kushina-_chan_! Disekolah ini tak ada yang berani melawan mereka, kau yang pertama kali!" Seru Mikoto takjub dan menggebu-gebu *apaansih-_-*.

"Memang mereka siapa?" Tanya Kushina balik dengan nada tak peduli dan mata yang masih mengarah ke bukunya.

"Shion-_senpai_ adalah ketua dari _fans club_nya Minato-_senpai_, Tayuya-_senpai_ adalah wakilnya Shion, Kabuto-_senpai_ adalah sepupu dari Shion-_senpai_ yang juga merupakan anak pejabat penting yang menjadi salah satu pendana terbesar sekolah ini. Mereka juga bersama Kidoumaru-_senpai_ dan Sakon-_senpai_ adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka kelompok yang ditakuti disekolah ini karena sering mem-_bully_ para murid," jelas Mikoto panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Oh, pantas cara mereka berbicara sombong sekali. Ternyata memang biang onar," jawab Kushina datar.

"Hahaha, kau benar. Ah, seandainya aku disini tadi dan menyaksikan pertarunganmu menjatuhkan empat orang dari kelompok itu, betapa senangnya aku!" Ujar Mikoto berbinar-binar. Kushina hanya _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

"Hmm.. Tapi sepertinya setelah ini tak akan ada lagi yang berani melabrakmu, aku jamin itu," lanjut Mikoto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn."

Dan benar saja. Dalam beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Kushina jadi semakin terkenal di KHS sebagai Ratu Es terkuat yang disegani. Tak ada lagi yang macam-macam pada Kushina. Saat dia lewat di koridor pun, murid-murid lebih memilih menjauh darinya, padahal Kushina tak berminat melakukan apapun pada mereka.

Kushina juga lumayan terkenal dikalangan para murid laki-laki karena kecantikannya, sifatnya yang kalem, dingin, dan tenang, ketegasannya saat berbicara yang membuktikan bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang intelek, juga otaknya yang cerdas. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap tak ingin ambil resiko dihajar jika menggoda Kushina.

Hanya Minato lah yang sampai sekarang masih mengejar Kushina—yang masih terus ditolak oleh gadis merah itu, juga Mikoto yang merupakan teman terdekat Kushina, serta Fugaku yang sudah dianggap Kushina sebagai kakak sendiri. Lalu Shion dan para Minato FC? Hanya bisa diam tanpa mampu melakukan apapun. Mereka terlalu takut dan kapok mengerjai Kushina, melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Kushina pada Shion dkk. tempo hari.

.

.

.

**-skip-**

Sudah sebulan lebih Kushina bersekolah di KHS. Kushina masih tetap dengan sikap dinginnya. Dan Minato sama sekali belum berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Kushina sedikitipun. Tapi bukan Minato namanya kalau cepat menyerah. Dia akan terus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Siang ini seluruh kelas mendapat jam pelajaran kosong, dikarenakan guru-guru yang sedang rapat. Mereka hanya diberi tugas untuk dikerjakan.

Minato mengerjakan semua soal-soal yang diberikan dengan cepat—karena kejeniusannya, tentu saja—, setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling gedung sekolah.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, kakinya terus melangkah dan membawanya menuju gedung olahraga yang berada dibelakang gedung belajar. Minato memutuskan untuk masuk sebentar dan melihat-lihat.

DUK! DUK! BRUK!

Minato menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang terdengar keras.

_Suara ini... Pantulan bola?_ Batin Minato bertanya-tanya.

Ia melangkah perlahan memasuki gedung olahraga tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dan pemandangan didepan matanya ini membuatnya membelalakkan mata _sapphire_-nya.

Terlihat olehnya Kushina yang sedang men_dribble_ bola basket dengan cepat seperti profesional, dan men-_shoot_ bola dengan teknik _lay-up _yang sempurna. Rambut merahnya yang tergerai indah berkibar saat dia melompat untuk memasukkan bola.

Minato menganga. Dari yang didengarnya dari Fugaku baru-baru ini, Kushina adalah orang yang sangat membenci basket. Lantas, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sendirian disini dengan permainan yang dibencinya tersebut?

Minato masih melihat Kushina dalam diam. Yang diperhatikan pun sepertinya belum menyadarinya. Kushina memungut bola dan kembali men_dribble_ bola dengan sangat gesit, lalu melempar bola kedalam _ring_ dari jarak jauh. Dari tengah lapangan. Dan tepat sasaran. Bola itu masuk dengan mulus kedalam _ring_.

Minato yang terpukau melihatnya secara tak sadar bertepuk tangan, membuat Kushina yang akhirnya tersadar bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan sejak tadi, menoleh kearah sang pengintip.

Minato tergagap dan akhirnya menyapa Kushina seraya tersenyum gugup.

"Ha-hai. _Konnichiwa_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wayohhhh Kushina jd main basket uhuyyy. Gimana tuh, marah gk ya Kushina krn nyadar dipratiin? Ngehehehe ra-ha-si-a :p**

**Yahh belum ketemu sih nih MinaKushi nya. Kapan yaaa dikasih?.-. Muehheheh**

**Btw, ini balasan ripiuw kemarin ya~**

_Vermthy_** sebenernya selama ini Rizuki selalu apdet lewat hp kok hehe. Modem dicabut ortu krn keseringan main game dan jarang belajar-_-v Tapi kemarin itu aplikasi buat ngedit di hp lg eror jd gk bisa dipake._. Hmm, oke deh, ini udh kucoba saran Ve-san dalam ngeditnya. Tengkyuh a lot:')**

**Untuk **_Chen Yuuki Akira_**, ****, dan **_yuichi_**, arigatou gozaimasu atas dukungannya!**

**Oh ya, gomen sangat kalo ceritanya ngebosenin. Ini endingnya sbnrnya belom kepikiran-_- plotnya jg kadang msh ngacak wkwk-_- tapi jujur aja, di chapter ini ide dikepala author ngalir deresss bgt, sederes air terjun Niagara /plak/, karna itu jg updatenya jd agak lebih cepet. Tp tetep aja jadinya pendek, jadi tolong maklum ya hohoho**

**Cekiann**

**Don't porget tu RIPIUW!**


End file.
